As is commonly known, the molecular structure of the water consists of one positively charged oxygen and two negatively charged hydrogens. Water is in a liquid state between 0.degree. C. and 100.degree. C., but it is a solid below 0.degree. C. and a gas above 100.degree. C. The water in a solid or a liquid state is characterized by the expansion in its volume.
When the phase transition occurs for the water from a liquid phase to a solid, the usual molecular structure of the water as expressed in FIG. 4 changes into the hexagonal ring molecular structure as shown in FIG. 5. In the aspect of the this theory, many studies have been fruitfully made on the preparation of the hexagonal ring-structured water in a liquid state.
The technique for making the hexagonal ring-structured water in a liquid state varies in many countries including several developed countries such as America, Russia and Japan, as well as Korea. The present invention contrives a novel method of preparing the hexagonal water (hereinafter, it means the hexagonal ring structure water, that is, the water consisting of hexagonal ring-structured water molecules) with a simple apparatus.
Korean Patent No. 85510 (Publication No. 95-2110) secured by the applicant of the present invention discloses a simple but very effective apparatus for preparing the hexagonal water, converting the usual molecular structure of the water into a hexagonal ring structure by passing the water through a water pipe 2 and a conduit 9 with the yield of about 70-80%.
Compared with the above-described example, great improvements have been made in the present invention so as to increase the yield of the hexagonal water by about 20-30, by which the structure of the water is changed into a hexagonal ring molecular structure with the yield of at least 95%, or up to 100%. This comparison is based on the assumption that the flux in the water pipe 2, the conduits 9 and 9', and drain-pipes 3 and 3' is the same in both the prior art and the present invention.
In addition to the techniques for preparing the hexagonal water, the usages of the hexagonal ring molecular water are cleared through a well-known theory which has been introduced in all sorts of papers and magazines since 1970's.
It is a known fact that the body fluids of animals including human and plants consists of the water which has a hexagonal molecular structure instead of an usual structure of the water even at a room temperature. In the hexagonal water, it is impossible for a microbe to survive because oxygens in the hexagonal water molecules are not available and the microbe is subject to various unfavorable influences of a magnetic energy of about 0.5 Gauss inevitably caused by the bonding reaction between the positively charged hydrogens and negatively charged oxygens that are six times as many as the usual water. Further, an alive microbe in the hexagonal water is under the unfavorable conditions against its propagation. For that reason, sufficient hexagonal ring structure water in a human body will be better for health.
According to another medical study, a human body requires water in an amount of 3-5 L a day on average and the absorbed water H.sub.2 O in the body is converted into the hexagonal water (H.sub.2 O).sub.6 so as to compensate the amount of body fluid discharged out of the body as sweat, urine and the like. But, thus changed hexagonal water is unfortunately insufficient in the body.
Under the dangerous environment such as water pollution today, our bodies lack sufficient leukocytes and the hexagonal water required to detoxify, neutralize and sterilize all sorts of poison and germs. Besides, even the usual potable water is teeming with colitis germs as well as various heavy metals. As for the city piped water which contains all sorts of chemicals such as chlorine Cl.sub.2, it is possible for us to be subject to numerous diseases because the chemicals are gradually accumulated in our body even though they can be somewhat removed through the self-purification in the body.
To overcome this problem of the city water, boiled water is favored by people so as to neutralize the residual germs and poisons in the water. However, drinking boiled water may weaken the immunity of our body because the boiled water becomes deficient in oxygen. Therefore the usual water including the city piped water possibly hinders the harmonious metabolism in our body, thereby causing different geriatric diseases.
Scientists in the developed countries reached a conclusion that hexagonal water having a hexagonal ring molecular structure is of benefit to human health after a long study on the molecular structure of the water in a human body.
It is evident that many studies have been made on the hexagonal water in many countries, especially on the method of preparing the hexagonal water with a simple apparatus.
The advantages of the hexagonal water in the human body will be understood through the following theory.
The earth magnetic field flowing on the earth from the north to the south is about 0.5 Gauss. When the human body absorbs the earth magnetic field of at least 0.5 Gauss, the body can produce a voltage of about 5.5V as to induce the palpitation of the heart and to be subject to constant metabolism for nutritive elements and oxygens. However, the fact is that our body cannot absorb the earth magnetic field of 0.5 Gauss but between 0.25 and 0.35 Gauss because of our undesirable living conditions such as air pollution, water contamination, the destruction of an ozone layer, an excessive exposure to radiation and the like. For that reason, the human body can generate a voltage of only about 3V or so, thereby causing all sorts of diseases due to a low metabolism in the body.